Fall To Pieces
by Megs6292
Summary: Sami is with Lucas but she shares twins a daughter and a son with EJ that are both High school freshman.What happens when EJ falls ill and it shakes up both the the twins lives along with Sami and EJ's? Will it take almost losing EJ for Sami to realize ho
1. Introduction

**Summary:**Sami is with Lucas but she shares twins a daughter and a son with EJ that are both High school freshman.What happens when EJ falls ill and it shakes up both the the twins lives along with Sami and EJ's? Will it take almost losing EJ for Sami to realize how much she really loves him? 

**Introduction**

"Let me in the bathroom Chloe!" Chase exclaimed as he pounded on the door in an attempt to get his twin sister out of the bathroom.

"You can wait five minutes I'm putting on my make up,"

Chase rolled his eyes and then looked at his father.

EJ sighed, this was the same argument they had every morning along with many other things.

"Chloe let your brother in the bathroom,"

"But dad---" Chloe started to protest.

"Chloe," EJ said sternly.

EJ didn't get a reply but he assumed she heard him since he heard her mumbling on the other side of the door. Finally she came out and glared at her brother while she fumbled with her long blonde hair. After Chase went into the bathroom Chloe went into the kitchen and sat at the counter and EJ followed. After a few minutes of silence EJ spoke up.

"You know you have to stay with your mom this week don't you?"

A look of displeasure crossed Chloe's face followed by a groan.

"Do I have to dad?"

"Yes you have to,"

Ever since Chloe was little it had been a challenge to get her out the door when it was time for her and Chase to spend the week at Sami and Lucas's apartment. EJ sighed when he remembered one particular time when she was only four and it was time for her to go with Sami…

"No!" Chloe protested attaching herself to EJ's leg.

EJ sighed as he managed to pry Chloe off his leg. Then he bent down to her eye level.

"Sweetheart, you have to go with mommy it's her turn to hang out with you okay?"

Chloe's lip quivered as she pouted.

"But I want to stay with daddy,"

EJ glanced up at Sami who was standing in the doorway with Chase and then turned his attention back on his daughter.

"You can't stay with me but I'll be right across the hall if you need me," EJ said soothingly.

Chloe looked in Sami's direction for clarification.

"He'll be there if you need him sweetie."

Chloe turned towards EJ and again and muttered a quiet

"Fine, I'll go,"

"That's my girl," EJ said kissing her head lightly before leading her over to the door.

EJ's thoughts were interrupted by Chase moving around in the bathroom.

"Chloe, why do you always fight me on going to your moms?" EJ asked even though he had a slight idea as to why.

Chloe didn't say anything at first she just gave him the "You aren't seriously asking me this" look.

"I don't know,"

Before EJ could question her any further Chase came out of the bathroom.

Chase looked at Chloe and then back at his dad.

"We uh… better go Chloe or we'll be late for the bus,"

Chloe looked in EJ's direction and he nodded so she got up and left with Chase. Once the door was shut EJ closed his eyes for a second only to be interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He walked over to the door to open it and was pleasantly surprised when he did.

"Samantha…"


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"EJ," Sami replied as she walked through the door.

"What is the reason I'm getting the pleasure of this visit," EJ asked.

"I just wanted to make sure we were clear on the time I'm picking Chloe and Chase up this afternoon.

EJ nodded.

"Samantha, not that I'm not always happy to see you but I have to wonder, why did you come over here when you could've just called? I'm sure Lucas is just thrilled at the prospect of you being over here,"

Sami thought to herself. 

"Don't think so much of it, and no, Lucas doesn't have a problem with it because he understands it's part of the co-parenting thing,"

EJ nodded but was clearly unconvinced.

"Samantha it seems like you have forgotten that at one time we were best friends and you let me in on all your little schemes so I can tell you're lying. Lucas doesn't know you're here does he?"

Sami sighed and reluctantly spoke.

"No, he's still asleep,"

EJ nodded letting the subject drop not wanting to push the boundaries he and Sami had set when they had discussed co-parenting just before the twins had been born.

"You can pick Chase and Chloe up at three o'clock that'll give them enough time to be sure they have all their things together," EJ said wincing slightly as he felt a sharp pain go through his chest but it left as soon as it came.

"Are you okay?" Sami asked trying to hide her concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

Sami gave EJ an unconvinced look.

"I'm fine Samantha," EJ reassured her.

"Fine, I better go,"

EJ nodded and opened the door.

Sami slowly walked back out into the hallway and made her way across the hall to her apartment door. Acting like she was unlocking the door Sami turned to face the door until she heard EJ's door shut then, she turned back to face EJ's door. She lingered in the hall for a few minutes longer wondering if what EJ had told her was true. Was he really okay or had he lied to her? He definitely hadn't acted as if he was okay.

Why do I care so much?

Sami shook her head trying to dismiss the thought attributing her concern to the fact EJ was the father of her children. After a few minutes, more Sami quietly crept into her apartment.

Chase and Chloe walked into the over crowded gymnasium that was packed with ninth graders. They glanced around the gym in an attempt to find their friends.

"There they are," Chase said pointing in the direction of the stage on the other end of the gym where Ciara Brady, Bo and Hope's daughter and Andrew DiMera, Tony and Anna's son who was also their cousin.

They started towards the stage and once they were close, enough it was clear that Andrew and Ciara were arguing. What about was unclear but it wasn't out of the ordinary. They always argued with each other because the truth was they didn't like each other very much, they were only civil for Chloe and Chase's sake.

"Great, they're arguing---again," Chloe said only quietly enough her brother could hear.

"That's nothing new Clo," Chase replied quietly as they approached their friends.

"So what are you guys arguing about now?" Chase asked.

"We aren't arguing, we're discussing,"

Ciara narrowed her eyes.

"Right, sure. We were just discussing…Not,"

Andrew just rolled his eyes.

"We were arguing---I mean discussing who we think Mrs. Hardisty is going to pair together for that big project in Life Skills," Ciara explained.

Chloe nodded.

"Maybe it won't be as big of a deal as it's being made out to be or…that might be my wishful thinking since I have enough to deal with right now,"

"You mean with Carter? I thought you two were still at the flirty-footsie stage," Ciara prodded.

The guys didn't say anything they just rolled their eyes

"We are it's just…other stuff,"

Chase rolled his eyes because he knew exactly what Chloe was referring to even if she didn't outright say it.

"She's just in a sucky mood because we have to go to our mom's and Lucas' apartment,"

Chloe shot a glare in her brother's direction.

"Shut up,"

Ciara glared at Chase and then proceeded to speak.

"Chloe, why do you hate going to your moms apartment all the time,"

"It's not my mom I have the problem with, it's Lucas I can't get along with because he and mom argue about dad in front of us and try to stick us in the middle and make us pick sides. I can't do that," Chloe explained.

Chase sighed, he sympathized with his sister, he really did but the way she dealt with having to go between both of their parent's only put pressure on her.

"Look, I don't like it much more than you do but you just have to learn how to suck it up and deal with it,"

Chloe started to speak but before she could get a word out the bell; that signaled the students could leave the gym rang.

"I say they like each other," Chloe protested as she and Chase walked through the apartment.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Chloe, they argue all the time that really shows how much they like each other,"

"I swear the guys at this school are flipping clueless when something is right in front of their faces," Chloe mumbled under her breath not realizing her dad had heard her because she was still engrossed in the argument she was having with Chase.

From his spot on the couch, EJ surveyed the scene with a look of amusement. Chloe and Chase had been so wrapped up in their current argument they hadn't realized their dad was present in the room…Or at least until EJ spoke up.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Chase and Chloe both turned around to face EJ.

"Hi daddy," Chloe said sweetly.

"Sweetheart," EJ replied holding back a laugh.

Chase rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Dad I need your help on Something, Chloe's going into Match maker mode and I can't seem to talk any sense into her,"

Chloe sent a glare in Chase's direction.

"Let me clarify that, Andrew and Ciara argue all the time about basically everything---"Chloe was cut off by Chase.

"I really don't see how that adds up to them liking each other,"

"Well let me finish."

Before Chloe could continue, EJ spoke up.

"Chloe you know maybe you should stay out of it and let Ciara and Andrew figure it out by themselves. If they want your help they'll come to you,"

Chloe sighed.

"I guess I could do that,"

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably your mother," EJ said getting up to get the door.

"Samantha," EJ said greeting her.

"EJ," Sami said feeling her concern about what happened earlier creep to the surface but once again tried to brush the feelings away.

"Chase, Chloe come on we have to go,"

Both Chase and Chloe walked to the door. Before leaving Chloe gave EJ one last pleading look.

EJ sighed. He hated it when she did that because he couldn't help the way things were. Things had been this way since the twins were babies.

EJ just shook his head slightly and then Chloe looked away.

After that, both Sami and the twins left.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

After closing the door, EJ leaned up against its framework and looked around the apartment. It was eerily calm, as it always was after the twins left for their visit with their mother. Any other person would welcome the break in the chaos of breaking up arguments between siblings, having to get up at an ungodly hour so your kids can get to school on time and arguing with teachers who act as if they know what is best for your children when the only person who really knows that is you. But not EJ. He needed the chaos, it kept him from thinking about how things could've been if she hadn't married Lucas Roberts, a man who verbally abused her and made her think she had to change who she was.

EJ shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of his thoughts of Sami, a woman he had loved for a total of fifteen years.

He sighed and walked over to the couch. He would do what he always did, immerse himself into his work at mythic and then go to bed. It was routine.

Chloe and Chase walked into the apartment after Sami to be greeted by Lucas who was holding an ice cream cone that had half melted. Chloe saw this and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Lucas because she really didn't feel like being yelled at yet.

"Chloe, Chase," Lucas greeted them.

"Lucas," Chloe returned coldly before turning to go to her room.

That left Chase who could sense and argument was about to break out so he slinked off to his bedroom. After he heard, the door to Chase's room close Lucas looked at Sami and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Sami, we have to do something about Chloe's behavior,"

"Lucas she and Chase just got here, do you actually think punishing her now would do any good?"

"Yeah I do think it would do a world of good, she can't keep disrespecting me like this," Lucas said his voice rising with every word he spoke.

Now it was Sami's turn to sigh in frustration.

"Lucas keep your voice down, please!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms but kept his mouth shut.

"I can actually relate to Chloe and see why she's acting this way because of what I went through with John and Marlena,"

Lucas gave a confused look.

"I don't see how what happened to you when Marlena cheated on Roman with John can relate to any of this,"

"Well, it's not the same but it has similarities," Sami pointed out.

"Okay, what are the similarities?"

"Well when I was Chloe's age all I wanted was for my parents to be together and John got in the way of that. The truth be told Chloe probably resents you because she wants me and EJ together and my marriage to you gets in the way of that," Sami explained.

"Yeah, well, she'll just have to deal with the fact you love me and you're with me and not EJ,"

Sami sighed and reluctantly agreed hoping Lucas didn't notice how unconvinced she was.

Chloe sighed and plopped down on her bed as she could hear her mom and Lucas arguing openly in the living room. These were the times when she really wished the walls of the apartment were sound proof because you couldn't help but hear all the arguing and it wasn't due to the amazing eavesdropping skills that her dad claimed she had inherited from her mother.

"Yeah I do think it would do a world of good, she can't keep disrespecting me like this,"

Chloe held back a hollow laugh.

Lucas wanted her to respect him? How could he expect that from her when he never respected her? If he had an ounce of respect for her, he wouldn't have made such a terrible lie about her dad while they were arguing. They were in the house by themselves because Chase was out with mom at the time. Chloe didn't remember what had exactly started the argument but she remembered how much it hurt her…

"I'm your stepfather, you have to respect me," Lucas yelled angrily.

Chloe crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I don't have to do anything; you're not my real father,"

"My dad would never treat me the way you do," Chloe added.

"You need to take your dad off that pedestal you put him on, he's not as good as you think,"

Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He raped your mother, is that a good enough reason?" Lucas said almost gleefully.

Chloe remember what her exact reaction was. She had called Lucas a liar and stormed off to her bedroom. She couldn't even begin to fathom the idea of her dad doing such a thing to her mother, for as long as she could remember her dad had loved her mother beyond reason. She could see from the time she was only four years old that he loved her mom, it was obvious. Chase could never see as much as she had but, he's a guy, most guys are clueless when it comes to stuff like that.

Chloe sighed and glanced out the window at the fire escape. She would do what she always did when she needed to think. Go to the roof.

Sami sighed in frustration as she paced the room she shared with Lucas night after night. Her argument with Lucas still fresh in her mind, she sighed as she remembered what had been said…

Lucas looked at Sami and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Sami, we have to do something about Chloe's behavior,"

"Lucas she and Chase just got here, do you actually think punishing her now would do any good?"

"Yeah I do think it would do a world of good, she can't keep disrespecting me like this," Lucas said his voice rising with every word he spoke.

Now it was Sami's turn to sigh in frustration.

"Lucas keep your voice down, please!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms but kept his mouth shut.

"I can actually relate to Chloe and see why she's acting this way because of what I went through with John and Marlena,"

Lucas gave a confused look.

"I don't see how what happened to you when Marlena cheated on Roman with John can relate to any of this,"

"Well, it's not the same but it has similarities," Sami pointed out.

"Okay, what are the similarities?"

"Well when I was Chloe's age all I wanted was for my parents to be together and John got in the way of that. The truth be told Chloe probably resents you because she wants me and EJ together and my marriage to you gets in the way of that," Sami explained.

"Yeah, well, she'll just have to deal with the fact you love me and you're with me and not EJ,"

Sami had said she had agreed with Lucas but she really hadn't. She understood some of what Chloe was going through, at her age it was difficult to just accept the fact your parents weren't going to be together. Sami understood that. Sami looked around the room until her eyes fell on the window leading to the fire escape. She got up, climbed out the window and sat on the steps of the fire escape and just sat in silence.

EJ groaned in frustration as he looked at the stack of documents from Mythic in front of him. He had read them so many times the words were starting to run together. Ever since the SEC work had pretty much been a nightmare. It gave him a headache just thinking about it. EJ sighed and looked out the window to see the steps on the fire escape were down. He glanced back down at the paperwork that was overflowing the coffee table and then back out the window at the fire escape---- the fire escape was much more appealing than the paperwork. EJ stood up and climbed out onto the fire escape and was surprised to see Sami, he thought she'd be in her apartment spending time with Chase and Chloe. He proceeded to walk down the fire escape steps and obviously Sami turned to face him. Neither of them said a word they just kept theirs eyes on each other.

Chloe wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the cold October air hit her skin as she watched the sun fade into the darkness of the nighttime. She sighed as thoughts of her argument with Lucas invaded her thoughts again. He had to be lying. Lucas just wanted her to hate her dad as much as he did but it also was because he thought she wanted her parents to be together. Well of course she wanted them together but she had given up on that dream a long time ago. Before Chloe could think about it anymore the door to the roof opened unexpectedly causing her to jump. When she turned to see who it was she realized it was only Chase.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Chloe snapped.

"Sorry," Chase apologized.

"Are you okay?"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not I hate being here I can't stand Lucas!"

"I know you don't like, I don't like it much either, I would rather be at dads. But we can't be so you and I both have to deal with it,"

Chloe groaned.

"You make it sound so easy,"

"I know it's not easy, especially with Lucas around but you and mom get along with each other, you guys act more like best friends than mother and daughter,"

Chloe cracked a smile for the first time since coming to her mom's apartment.

"Yeah we do, don't we,"

"Are you okay enough to go back to the apartment?"

"Are Lucas and mom done arguing?" Chloe asked.

"I think they were cooling down when I snuck out,"

"Okay, I'll go inside," Chloe reluctantly agreed.

After that they both walked back to the apartment.

"Can I sit down?" EJ asked breaking the silence that had been hanging between him and Sami.

Sami waved her hand.

"Go ahead,"

EJ easily sat on the step next to Sami.

"What's wrong Samantha?" EJ asked automatically noticing something was wrong.

Sami hesitated slightly before speaking.

"Lucas and I got into an argument,"

EJ sighed.

"I bet I only have to take one guess what it was about,"

Sami rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't about you…well not totally anyway. It was about Chloe's behavior,"

EJ gave a questioning look.

"What does Lucas find so wrong with Chloe's behavior?"

"Lucas says she isn't receptive and doesn't respect him,"

"Do you agree with him?" EJ asked.

"No, I don't because I can relate to her. I'm sure you already know about the whole thing with John, Marlena and Roman,"

EJ simply nodded.

"Since you already know the long drawn out version what it all comes down to is her wanting her parents together. But that can never happen,"

EJ didn't say anything but nodded.

EJ thought to himself. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sami speaking up.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You didn't act like it this morning,"

"I'm fine Samantha, don't worry about it,"

A playful smirk played on EJ's lips.

"I didn't think you'd care that much if something did happen to me,"  
"Of course I would care…you're the father of my children," Sami said trying to hide exactly how much she would care.

Before EJ could respond Sami stood up.

"I better go inside," Sami said heading back up the fire escape.

EJ just smiled as he watched her until she left.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Chloe sleepily made her way into her first period Life Skills class. She had only gotten one hour of sleep due to her mom and Lucas' incessant arguing. She had thought about taking one of Chase's sleeping bags and going up to the roof but sided against it. Chloe let her eyes scan the room for any sign of Carter since Life Skills was one of the classes they had together but didn't see him. However, she did see Nathan Karakis, he was Chase's other close friend and Philip Karakis' only son. To say they occasionally couldn't get along was putting it mildly; they had a long screwy history. For example, even back in pre-school while most of the boys went out of their way to protect her Nathan was the one that got enjoyment out of pulling her hair and chasing her around the playground. As they got older, he started asking her out but she kept saying no and she had more than one reason, he had gotten a reputation as a skirt chaser plus, he was popular. That fact alone meant she didn't have any chance of being with him. There was a small group of popular kids in the whole school. One of the other popular kids she had problems with was Ashley but it really wasn't worth the time to explain their whole history. To sum it up they had pretty much hated each other since grade school and once they got in the higher grades boys got involved and that only fueled their hate for each other. Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by Nathan plopping down in his seat and leaning in closer to her as if he were going to whisper something in her ear. Before he could do so, Chloe turned to her left so she could face him.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked coldly.

"You know I might ask you out again if you would stop being so defensive,"

"What do you want Nathan?" Chloe repeated ignoring his attempt to flirt with her.

Before Nathan could respond Mrs. Holmer the Life skills teacher walked into the room and instructed the students to open up their textbooks to page 215.

Chloe held back a groan once she realized she had forgotten to get her Life Skills book out of her locker. She looked in the direction of the desk on her left to see a girl whose name she couldn't remember but she knew she had a reputation for being a blabber mouth and then she looked to the left of her and there was Nathan. It was a lose-lose but she guessed Nathan was the better choice.

"Nathan," Chloe whispered trying to catch his attention.

Nathan quickly turned his attention away from the textbook and looked at her.

"Did you change your mind and you actually on wanting to go out with me already?"

Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're unbelievable, does every word out of your mouth have to be a freakin' come on?"

"That's what I'm told," Nathan replied ignoring her second comment.

Chloe rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath while thinking of what a huge jerk Nathan was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher speaking up.

"Chloe, Nathan is there something more important than this assignment that needs to be discussed?"

Chloe's first thought was

"No Mrs. Holmer there isn't a problem I was just answering a question Nathan had about the assignment,"

Mrs. Holmer nodded.

"Well since you two were talking in class you two have are going to be partnered up for this assignment," Mrs. Holmer said handing each of them a flyer.

Chloe read the top of the flyer and automatically knew she was in big trouble.

The flyer read: **Get to know you project**

Write down 5 questions you want to ask your partner on note cards.

Then go to a secluded spot in your school.

Start the questioning forgetting any of the preconceived notions you had about that person.

After you finish you are to write a report on what you learned about that person and share it with the class.

This is due on Friday and is worth half of your Life Skills grade.

Chloe glanced in Nathan's direction. It was official: She had a big problem.

EJ sighed as he sat on the couch of the apartment and mindlessly flipped through the TV stations. He was supposed to be at Mythic trying to clear up the mess with the SEC but, he had called in sick because over the weekend he had started to not feel very well and during the night had developed a fever but the truth was, maybe it was a good thing because he really needed a break from work. He clicked the off button on the remote control, sat it on the table next to the couch, and caught a glimpse of a picture of a five-year-old Chase holding a blue cast in his hand. EJ just shook his head as he remembered what happened that made Chase have to get that cast…

EJ walked into Chase's bedroom and sat on the edge of the small sized bed stretching out his long legs.

"My leg hurts," Chase complained pointing to the blue cast on his right leg that stopped at his knee.

"Well it probably will hurt for a while you fell on it pretty hard,"

"I shouldn't have jumped off your bed," Chase admitted lowering his head in an attempt to avoid EJ's gaze.

"No, you shouldn't have you could've really hurt yourself,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I know you are, just don't do it again okay?"

Chase simply nodded.

EJ smiled and ruffled Chase's dark black hair before leaving the room.

EJ smiled, he was sure if he had been given the chance during his childhood he would've done some---most of the things Chase had done. EJ had always swore that when he had kids he wouldn't repeat his fathers mistake of training his children to be a certain way, he would just let them be their own person and make their own mistakes. He would just have to hope they would learn from them and not do repeat them over again. EJ sighed and reclined on the couch soon falling into a light sleep.

Later that evening Chloe and Sami were sitting in the living room watching their favorite episode of Greys Anatomy while Chase was in his room working on the Life skills project, he ended up getting paired up with Joy, Chloe Lanes younger sister and Lucas was out doing god knows what. Chloe really didn't care. Watching Greys Anatomy was usually Chloe's time to relax but she couldn't seem to, maybe it was because she knew she'd have to spend an hour with Nathan, or maybe it was because of what Lucas had told her. Maybe it was a combo of both things.

"Mom, I need to vent,'

Sami automatically turned her attention on Chloe.

"Okay what's wrong sweetie?"

Chloe didn't say anything she just handed Sami the flyer her teacher had given her earlier.

Sami quickly scanned her eyes over the flyer.

"I don't see any problem, this actually sounds fun,"

"Yeah it would be if I had a better partner," Chloe grumbled.

"Who's your partner?"

"Nathan Karakis," Chloe replied.

Sami nodded.

"Oh ok, so this is because you got paired up with a guy you like,"

Chloe gave a horrified expression.

"That's not the problem, I so don't like him, and he's a jerk!"

Sami held back a laugh and nodded.

"Well think about what the projects about, it's to get to know that person better. Maybe you'll realize he's not as big of a jerk as he lets on," Sami advised.

Chloe nodded.

"Yeah maybe,"

After that they went back to watching Greys Anatomy in silence.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

EJ slowly opened his eyes as he started to wake up. He looked around the apartment and realized he must have fallen asleep on the couch the previous evening and not woken up long enough to make it to his bedroom. He sat up automatically feeling the effect sleeping on the couch had had on his body as he felt the tightness and soreness in his neck. He rubbed it gently as he got up and proceeded to walk out into the hallway, to his surprise he ran into Sami.

"Hi," Sami said realizing EJ's presence.

"Hi,"

"You look tired, Samantha," EJ noted.

"I could say the same thing about you," Sami said noticing the heavy dark circles that had formed under EJ's eyes.

"I'm fine; I just ended up falling asleep on the couch last night. That's all," EJ lied in an attempt to subside Sami's obvious concern.

Sami started to say something but before she could Lucas' voice boomed from inside their apartment.

"Hey Sami what's taking you so long?"

Sami sighed.

"I'll be right there Lucas,"

She looked at the apartment door and then at EJ.

EJ gave her an understanding wink and then she reluctantly went back into the apartment.

Chloe, Chase, Ciara and Andrew were all sitting on the stage in the gym waiting to be dismissed to first period.

"Who did you get paired up with?" Chloe asked Ciara since the boys were distracted for the moment.

Ciara rolled her eyes.

"I got paired up with Andrew, which totally sucks since we can't do anything but argue with each other. How are we supposed to spend an hour with each other?"

Chloe opened her mouth getting ready to say something but Andrew cut her off.

"Hey I didn't want to get paired up with you either, trust me,"

Ciara rolled her eyes.

"Now he hears! I swear men have selective hearing,"

Andrew started to say something but stopped himself and turned back to talk to Chase.

"Who did you get paired up with?" Ciara asked once she was sure Andrew would keep his mouth shut.

Chloe groaned.

"I got paired up with the worst person possible----Nathan Karakis,"

"I don't see why that's a problem, he likes you and plus, he's really cute,"

"Well he does have the good looks thing going for him," Chloe admitted.

"But we wouldn't be good in a relationship, I mean he's popular, he's dated half the girls in the freshman class and it's only October! Plus, I'm with Carter,"

"You're making up any excuse you can to not go out with him,"

"Yeah well, he acts like a jerk half the time, that's usually not the way to get a girl to go out with you,"

Ciara sighed.

"Okay, I think it's time we pull out the Patrick and Robin handbook,"

Chloe just shook her head at the fact Ciara was going to analyze what was going on with her and Nathan--- whatever it was by comparing them to the soap couple she, Ciara and her other friend Claire had liked since seventh grade.

"Okay, let's review here. Patrick acted like a jerk at first but it was kind of like a defense thing because of what happened between him and his dad, right?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Right, but---" Ciara cut her off before she could finish.

"But after awhile it Robin figured out that Patrick isn't such a jerk, right?"

Chloe sighed.

"Right,"

"Maybe, Nathan has his reasons for acting the way he does," Ciara reasoned.

"Okay, I guess you might have a point, can we change the subject please?"

"Like where Claire's at,"

"She's probably off making out with Kyle somewhere," Ciara reasoned.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

Claire was one of her best friends, besides Ciara but, her choices in guys just drove Chloe crazy. Since the seventh grade Claire had to have had at least twelve boyfriends and all of them had been total jerks. But the guy she was with now was definitely the worst; he was one of Chloe and Brady's sons. They had two sons, Kyle and Tyler. Tyler was a saint compared to his brother. Chloe shook her head as she remembered an argument she and Claire had had over her dating Kyle…

Chloe was sitting in her third period study hall trying to study for a big science test she had neglected to study for but before she could get any good studying done her thought process was interrupted by the voice of her friend Claire, who was sitting across from her.

"Chloe, you know how I said Kyle and I broke up?" Claire whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We got back together…except this time we made a deal,"

Chloe gave Claire look that told her to continue.

"We made a deal that this time the relationship would be a no strings attached kind of thing,"

Chloe's first thought was this was Kyle's way of getting Claire to have sex with him but she wasn't sure.

"Claire, please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it does,"

Claire gave a shocked expression.

"No…no… I would never do that. My parents would kill me!"

"What I meant by no strings was we would just make out and no emotions would be involved," Claire clarified.

Chloe felt her frustration with Claire build.

"You have got to be freakin' kidding me right? Nobody can be in a relationship where no emotions are involved," Chloe said harshly.

"You just don't like the idea because you don't approve of who I'm dating," Claire almost yelled.

Chloe sighed in frustration.

"Whatever Claire, date who you want. You obviously never want to listen to me,"

"Lock the door," Claire demanded as she pushed Kyle up against the wall of the abandoned locker room. 

He quickly fumbled around to find the lock on the door as Claire kissed him more intensely.

As they continued to make out Claire couldn't help but let her mind wonder to other things like how she got paired up with Tyler for the Life skills. Tyler and Kyle were brothers but they sure didn't act like it. They fought all the time about everything. Before Claire could think about it anymore the bell for first period rang so she and Kyle both scurried out of the locker room and into the filled hallways without saying a word to each other.

EJ sat at his desk at Mythic letting his hand rest on one of his still flushed cheeks. He had regretted his decision to come to work as soon as he reached his office. He still had a high fever and a headache that just had intensified once he saw the paperwork that was overflowing on his desk. He covered his eyes as he felt the throbbing in his head strengthen and a wave of dizziness overcome him but he was forced to uncover his eyes as he heard a knock at the door.

Chloe stood at her locker gathering the books she needed for her first five classes when she felt someone come up next to her. She thought it was Nathan and was preparing herself to tell him off but, she was surprised when it was Carter instead.

"Hey, I missed you yesterday,"

"I missed you too, so what is that huge Life Skills assignment everyone's been talking about,"

Chloe sighed at Carters way of dismissing her telling him she missed him but answered his question anyway.

"It's just like a get to know your partner better thing, you just ask each other questions, the teacher will give you the sheet that explains everything,"

"So who do you think I'll get paired up with?"

"I don't know," Chloe answered eyeing Nathan who was looking at her and Carter.

Carter nodded as he remembered a bet he made with Ashley, the one girl he knew Chloe didn't like…

"What do you want me to do?" Carter asked.

"The homecoming Dance is in a few weeks, I need you to shamelessly flirt with Chloe until you're sure she'd go to homecoming with you,"

"What do I get if I do this?"

"I'll go out on a date with you," Ashley answered.

"Deal,"

Carter was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by Chloe speaking.

"We really should get to class since the warning bell is about to ring. I'll meet you in first period,"

"Okay," Carter said before going down the hall towards life skills.

Once Chloe was sure Carter was a far enough distance away she walked over to Nathan who pretended to be opening his locker.

"What? Are you stalking me now?"

Nathan turned around and tried to look innocent.

"I would never do that, would you believe me if I said I was jealous?"

"No, because you don't get jealous. If one girl doesn't fall at your feet when you ask them out you move on to the next girl,"

Nathan gave Chloe a dimpled smile.

"Why are you trying so hard to not like me?"

"I don't have to try, you make it relatively easy," Chloe retorted walking away, leaving Nathan to stare after her.

Chloe sat in her life skills class repeatedly tapping her pen against the desk. At the beginning of class it had been announced that Ashley and Carter would be paired up and to Chloe's surprise, she really wasn't that mad about it. She sighed and looked down at the blank note cards in front of her. She had to find _something_ to ask Nathan but she couldn't think of anything…school appropriate anyway. Before she had a chance to try and write anything the bell rang.

Chloe thought to herself as she bolted out of the classroom. 

"It's open," EJ said straightening his posture.

The door slowly opened and the last person he wanted to see walked in---Kate.

EJ leaned back in his chair.

"Kate, why am I getting this visit?"

"I want to know why you weren't at work yesterday."

"That's really none of your business Kate,"

Kate raised her eyebrows.

"It is my business when we're both up to our necks with the SEC,"

"If you must know, I wasn't feeling well yesterday and I didn't think anyone would appreciate it if I came to work and got the whole office sick,"

"Okay, I guess I'll buy that, you do look bad,"

EJ stood up from his spot at the desk and felt the same wave of dizziness come over him again so he gripped the desk in an attempt to brace himself.

Kate gave a questionable look.

"Are you--"

"I'm fine," EJ said cutting Kate off.

Kate looked unconvinced.

"Uh huh, sure you are. Sit down," Kate ordered as she got on the phone.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

After calling for the ambulance Kate hung up the phone and glanced in EJ's direction. She sighed and looked at the phone again debating on whether she should call Sami. She thought about it and Sami shared two children with EJ so she probably should know what's going on. Plus, if Sami did what Kate assumed she'd do all the better because it would drive a bigger wedge between her and Lucas. Kate picked up the phone, this time dialing Sami's number.  
Sami sighed with relief as the phone rang; disrupting the hour long make out session she had been having with Lucas only because she was too tired to object.  
"I better get that," Sami said pushing Lucas off of her as she got up to get the phone.  
When she put the phone to her ear she heard the voice of the last person she wanted to talk to----Kate.  
"What do you want Kate?" Sami asked in the usual harsh she almost used with Kate.  
"I just thought I'd let you know that EJ was admitted to university hospital," Kate replied.  
"We'll be right there," Sami said her voice softening as she felt her stomach sinking deeper and deeper while her heart leapt into her throat.  
"What's wrong?" Lucas asked getting up from the couch.  
"We have to go to university hospital,"  
"Why?" Lucas asked.  
"EJ was admitted,"  
Lucas sighed in frustration. Over the past fifteen years it had become more and more apparent that the attraction Sami and EJ shared would never go away--- it would always be there and they would always be connected because of the twins. Truth be told, Lucas resented Chloe and Chase just for that reason even though they were his step children and he was supposed to love them. Maybe that was the reason he told Chloe about EJ forcing Sami to have sex with him that night in December all those years ago. Lucas' thoughts were interrupted by Sami speaking as she got off the phone with who Lucas assumed to be John and Marlena.  
"Come on Lucas we have to leave," Sami said heading for the door.  
Lucas sighed and just followed Sami out the door.  
Later that afternoon Chase and Chloe walked through the door surprised to find John and Marlena in the apartment, with no sign of Lucas or their mother.  
"Where are Lucas and mom?" Chase asked, his eyes dancing between Marlena and John.  
Marlena quickly searched her brain for a plausible excuse.  
"Lucas and your mom had to take care of something important and they knew they wouldn't be back for awhile so they called us,"  
Chloe eyed Marlena suspiciously. She didn't buy it, her mom and Lucas had let her and Chase stay home by themselves for extended amounts of time before. Why should this be any different?  
"That's a nice excuse, but I want to know what's really going on,"  
"It's nothing you need to worry about,"  
Chloe sighed in frustration knowing it was useless trying to get anything out of her grandparents.  
"Fine, whatever,"  
After that Chloe and Chase walked into his bedroom.  
Chase watched with a mix of annoyance and amusement as Chloe paced the floor of his bedroom.  
"Will you stop all that pacing please?" Chase asked finally annoyed enough to say something.  
Chloe turned in Chase's direction.  
"No, I can't stop pacing; I do two things when I think. I go up to the roof or pace and unlike you I'm trying to figure out what's going on!"  
"Hey I want to know what's going on just as much as you do. They'll tell us when they think we need to know,"  
Chloe rolled her eyes.  
Chase was always the relatively reasonable one. Sometimes that could be a good thing and other times it could really suck.  
"Come on," Chloe said taking hold of Chase's wrist and dragging him toward the phone.  
"What are you going to do?" Chase asked when he saw Chloe pick up the cordless phone and start dialing.  
Chloe smiled mischievously.  
"If grandma and grandpa won't tell us anything, we'll find out another way. Call dad,"  
Sami and Lucas walked into the hospital lobby to find Kate.  
"What happened?" Sami asked looking at Kate waiting for an answer.  
Kate opened her mouth in an attempt to answer but before she could one of the doctors approached them.  
"What's wrong with EJ?" Sami asked the concern evident in her voice.  
"We can only give details to immediate family members. Are you his wife?" the doctor asked noticing the wedding ring on Sami's finger.  
Sami opened her mouth getting ready to correct the doctor but before she could Lucas cut her off.  
"She's not EJ's wife, she's mine,"  
"Oh I'm sorry, my mistake," the doctor said apologetically.  
"Its okay doctor, EJ's the father of my teenage twins,"  
The doctor nodded and proceeded to explain.  
"The dizziness he had earlier today when he was brought in was a side effect of a heart arrhythmia. Now it could be nothing or it could be a side effect of something else but, we gave him some medication and he's stable,"  
Sami nodded trying to process all the information she had just been told.  
"Can I go in to see him?"  
Lucas opened his mouth in an attempt to protest but only received a glare from Sami.  
"He's probably sleeping but I don't see why you couldn't," The doctor replied.  
Sami thanked the doctor and walked towards EJ's room without giving Lucas a second look.  
Sami slowly walked into EJ's room and surveyed the scene before her. EJ was fast asleep just as the doctor said he'd be but he had an IV hooked in his arm and had and oxygen tube in his nose. She quietly sat in the chair next to his bed and took his hand.  
"You have to be okay, the twins need you and----and I need you," Sami said firmly feeling a few stray tears flood down her cheek.  
"I thought you said you only cared about what happened to me because I'm the father of your children," EJ said weakly as he started to wake up.  
Sami sighed because she knew it was pointless to try and cover up what she had said with a lie because EJ would see right through her---he always did.  
"It's more than that, you know that,"  
"I've know that for a long time, I've just been waiting for you to figure it out,"  
Sami sighed trying to figure out what her next words would be.  
"Okay, look I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise you'll listen got it?"  
"I got, I promise I'll listen," EJ said smiling slightly.  
"You used to be my best friend, the one person I could talk to about all the crappy stuff I'd done without worrying about getting judged for it. So to answer your question before, yes of course I'd be upset if something were to happen to you," Sami said feeling the walls of defense she'd built around herself start to crumble down around her.  
"I still could be that best friend to you if you'd let me,"  
"I know that. Look, we could----we could try and get back that friendship we had before,"  
EJ opened his mouth getting ready to say something but before he could Sami cut him off already knowing what he was going to say.  
"I forgave you for that a long time ago,"  
"Thank you," EJ said lifting Sami's hand up to his lips and kissing it gently.  
"You're welcome," Sami replied softly.  
After that a silence fell over them.  
"You know we're going to have to tell Chloe and Chase what's going on eventually," Sami said breaking the silence.  
EJ let out a heavy sigh.  
"I know that Samantha, but I think we should find out more before we tell them,"  
Sami nodded.  
"I agree, there's no reason to worry them when nothings probably wrong,"  
As soon as the words came out of her mouth Sami silently scolded herself for voicing her wishful thinking…especially in front of him. She knew he caught what she had said because he gently squeezed her hand.  
EJ sighed.  
"If something does turn out to be wrong they'll have to know about it,"  
"I know that they'll need to know. We can tell them together,"  
EJ nodded.  
"Maybe you should go back to the apartment so Chloe and Chase don't worry too much,"  
"Yeah, I should," Sami said reluctantly letting go of EJ's hand as she got up and walked to the door.  
She stood in the doorway for a few moments, her eyes locked with EJ's. Sami didn't know what she was doing, maybe she was willing EJ to ask her to stay because the truth was she was afraid of what might happen if she left. After a few minutes more she broke her gaze with EJ and walked down the hall. 


	7. Chapter Six

** Chapter Six**

Chloe was sitting at her desk in life skills, absently picking at the nail polish on her nails that was at least a week old as she heard the teacher mention something about all the life skills classes doing the assignment at the same time. She sighed as her mind drifted back to the night before when she and Chase had tried to call their dads apartment…

_Chloe held the phone up to her ear as she impatiently paced the room waiting to hear her dad's voice on the other end. After the fourth ring, the answering machine picked up and she pressed the off button ending the call as she plopped down on the bed next to Chase._

_"No answer?" Chase asked._

_Chloe shook her head._

_"You could try to call his cell phone," Chase suggested._

_Chloe nodded and picked up the phone again, this time dialing her dad's cell phone number. It rang once and then went straight to voice mail…That's when Chloe started to worry._

Nathan's voice broke through Chloe's thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"Come on Chloe we have to go out to the courtyard,"

"Do I have to?" Chloe mumbled as she followed Nathan out to the courtyard.

Nathan and Chloe were sitting out on one of the picnic tables in the courtyard, not a word being spoken between them because somewhere between the school and the courtyard Chloe decided she was going to give Nathan the silent treatment. Finally, after many minutes of silence Nathan decided he'd be the one to break it.

"You know you can't give me the silent treatment through this whole project. It actually involves you know----talking,"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I know that, can we just get this over with?"

Nathan sighed.

"Fine,"

Ciara and Andrew were sitting on the bleachers in the gym.

"Can we just get this over with?" Andrew grumbled as he stretched out his legs.

Ciara raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, I don't want to do this anymore than you do,"

"So…who's going to go first?"

Andrews only answer was a wave of his hand in Ciara's direction.

Ciara sighed.

This was going to be a long hour.

Chase and Joy were sitting on a secluded area of the stage in the gymnasium. Joy had gotten a reputation as one of the good but very shy girls. Chase sighed as he remembered what Mrs. Hardisty had said moments after giving the assignment.

"Forget any preconceived notions you may have had about this person."

"So…who's going to go first?" Chase asked breaking the deafening silence.

"You can go ahead and go first,"

Chase nodded.

"Okay…Why are you so shy?"

Claire and Tyler were sitting in the stairwell leading up to the tenth grade science labs. Nothing but silence hung between them because the truth was they didn't know what to say to each other…

"We can't be together anymore," Claire, stated staring down at her feet so she wouldn't have to see the hurt in Tyler's eyes.

"This is because Kyle's back isn't it?"

Claire stayed silent still avoiding Tyler's gaze. The silence was all Tyler needed to know the answer.

"Why would you get back together with him after what he did to you?" Tyler asked feeling the anger towards his brother strengthen as he lifted Claire's arm to reveal a bruise that was finally starting to fade after months of being there as a constant reminder of the problems she and Kyle had.

"Who's going to go first?" Tyler asked.

"You go ahead,"

"Why did you really get back together with Kyle after he came back to Salem?"

"Okay you want to get this over with? Answer this, why are you so defensive all the time? Don't give me the story about it being because your parents aren't together either,"

Chloe gave a frustrated sigh and thought about giving some sarcastic remark as answer but then thought better of it.

"It's a lot more complicated than me wanting my parents together. It would be nice if that was my only problem, not that you would know about that type of thing."

Nathan gave a hollow laugh.

"I actually do know. I've always been raised by my dad and only have what he's told me to go on where my mom's concerned. I never met her because she left for Indianapolis before I was born,"

Chloe hesitated for a few moments before speaking.

"Is that why you act the way you do?"

"I don't know maybe it is. How do I act exactly?" Nathan asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You know, the whole cocky, will flirt with anything in a skirt thing. I mean, you've gone out with half the girls in the freshman class already."

Nathan shook his head.

"Don't you know not to believe everything you hear in this school?" Sure I've dated around just like probably every other guy in this school but I haven't gone out with as many girls as you think,"

Chloe simply nodded, accepting his answer.

"Now you didn't really answer my question before, why are you so defensive?"

Chloe sighed.

"I already answered that question,"

"You only answered half of it; you said it was more complicated than wanting your parents together. How is that?" Nathan asked.

Chloe bit her lip as Lucas' words rang in her head.

"He raped your mother, is that a good enough reason?"

Finally, after a momentary silence Chloe spoke.

"You know that my mom is married to Lucas well, Lucas and I don't really get along that well and he told me a lie about my dad because he wants me to hate him as much as he does,"

"What did he tell you?"

Chloe hesitated again.

"I really don't want to discuss it,"

Nathan gave Chloe a sideways glance.

"Okay,"

Nathan could tell whatever Lucas had told her really bothered Chloe but he wasn't exactly sure _what_.

"How about you answer this, how come you always try so hard to pick fights with me?" Ciara asked.

Andrew raised his eyebrows.

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"You answer me and then I'll answer you,"

Andrew nodded.

"That's fair,"

After a few minutes of silence, Andrew spoke again.

"I don't know,"

Ciara rolled her eyes.

"I swear it's like pulling teeth to get a guy to admit anything,"

Andrew opened his mouth to reply with a sarcastic remark put then decided better of it and just sent a glare in Ciara's direction.

Ciara gave a heavy sigh.

"Andrew just answer the question."

"Fine, I don't know…it just makes things easier that way. Less complicated."

Ciara hoped her face wasn't giving away exactly how shocked she was. She and Andrew actually _agreed on something. _That rarely ever happened and they'd known each other since preschool.

"I can see what you're saying, It's easier the way we do it and only have to be associated with each other through Chloe and Chase,"

Andrew nodded.

"Right, it makes it less complicated than say, if we were in a relationship,"

"I know what you mean and we're only freshman, I've had a hard enough time in the past month just finding my way around the school. I want to wait a little while before I get involved with a guy like that,"

"I can understand that,"

Andrew hesitated before speaking again.

"You've always been kind of shy haven't you?"

Ciara sighed.

"Yeah I guess, it just takes me awhile to get comfortable enough with people where I'm outgoing,"

"Well you should try to be more outgoing, you can be annoying at times but you have a cute personality," Andrew commented.

Ciara smiled.

"Thank you but who are you and what have you done with Andrew DiMera, you're usually never this nice to me,"

Andrew smiled.

"I have my moments,"

"That's kind of straightforward isn't?" Joy asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way," Chase apologized.

Joy shook her head.

"It's fine, I'll answer it anyway,"

After a few seconds, Joy proceeded to answer.

"I don't know, I really wasn't that shy until junior high. I guess it was because I got more self conscious,"

Chase gave a quizzical look.

"But why?"

"Why does anybody in this school do anything? They want to be liked and unfortunately I got stuck in all the classes with the popular kids, which sucked for me,"

"Why did it suck? I mean, how do the popular kids act?" Chase asked.

Joy sighed.

"Like they're better than everyone else. You should know since you're a part of that group,"

Chase shook his head.

"I'm not popular, well like maybe, but not popular,"

"I'm sorry, I just assumed since you're friends with Nathan Karakis, the poster boy for popularity,"

Chase smiled slightly.

"You know you can be friends with a popular person and not be popular,"

"I know that," Joy said clearly unconvinced.

"You don't believe it do you?"

Joy sighed.

"Based on my past experience, no, I don't,"

"Why?"

"In junior high, me and this girl I'd been friends with since fifth grade started to hang out with this other girl and I made the mistake of being too trusting," Joy explained.

"You didn't go to school in Salem until high school did you?"

Joy shook her head.

"No, I didn't start going to Salem high until my parents sent me to live with my sister,"

Chase nodded.

"Okay, now tell me what happened with that friend,"

"Well I told the girl that me and my friend were hanging out with some personal stuff and the school dance came up. Basically all heck broke loose and the girl we'd been hanging out with called me a backstabber but that's what she'd been doing to me the whole time." Joy explained.

"She told everyone what you told her. Is that why you're so shy?"

"Yeah, after that I kinda stayed away from the social circle and when I did that to put it bluntly, I screwed myself over."

Chase looked at Joy for the first time noticing exactly how pretty she was. She had a thick mane of brown hair and deep brown eyes. After a few more minutes, Chase jolted himself out of his thoughts and finally spoke.

"You shouldn't have let what happened affect you, I mean, if that girl wanted to act that way she's the one with the problem plus, I'm sure you're much prettier than her,"

Joy smiled slightly.

"Thank you,"

"Tyler…" Claire said in an attempt to stall.

"It's a fair question Claire, answer it,"

"No, it isn't a fair question. You're asking me why I chose him over you," Claire protested.

"I just want to know why you would get back together with him after everything that happened,"

"I don't know okay? Just leave it alone," Claire, said angrily storming down the stairs before Tyler could stop her.

Tyler leaned back on the stairs and sighed as he remembered how animosity he and Kyle had between them got started…

Tyler crept down the stairs of his great grandfather Victor Karakis' estate. It was at least two o' clock in the morning so he wouldn't have thought anyone would be down in the living room but to his surprise someone was and that someone was his brother with a liquor bottle in his hand. Tyler sighed he knew he'd have to tell their parents about what Kyle was doing.

Sami walked down the hallway closest to EJ's room wondering what she was doing there again. Once she reached his room, she opened the door slightly to see EJ looking straight at her… 


End file.
